


Fanart for There Is No Place Like Home

by JoJohanna



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fanart, There's No Place Like Home by StellaLuna365, Who needs sleep when you can have fanficton?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJohanna/pseuds/JoJohanna
Summary: Just a few drawings based on There Is No Place Like Home by StellaLuna365 (my absolute favorite fanfic out there)! These originally were posted on DeviantArt. But because the platform can be a bit confusing, I decided to post them on Ao3 as well.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellaLuna365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna365/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's No Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212125) by [StellaLuna365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna365/pseuds/StellaLuna365). 



> Just L-Unit fooling around on the couch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't bring myself to draw Alex with dark hair. I'm kind of sorry, but not really.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle and his wonderful girlfriend Evie decorating the Christmas tree in Chapter 33!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex in fight mode because he's a badass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Ben and Alex are at the grave of Joseph Daniels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A photo of L-Unit for Alex's collection because they are a family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lion enjoying some ice cream. They are the cutest!


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty proud of this one. 
> 
> I love Lion so much and wanted to show how much of a retreat playing the piano was for him as a kid and still is. That's why I drew him both as a child and as an adult. Today he is much better off than when he was young. He has a family and no longer has to be afraid of his father. So he plays the piano in the light while his younger self stays in the shadows. However, he still has to struggle with his past. He plays alone and has to keep looking his younger self in the eye. I chose the church window partly because Lion is religious, but mostly because it's fucking gothic, and I stand by that.
> 
> I'm sorry that his hair is looking more reddish than brown. Let's say that is because of the light


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this Tiger in chibi style! I love him, and I think his temper is hilarious!


End file.
